I'll Be Your Maverick
by southsidesister
Summary: Collection of smutty office one-shots, canon Darvey. Story 1: "What are you doing here, Donna? 'Cause if you're looking to reenact 'Top Gun', I'm all for it." 9x06 episode tag Story 2: The firm is hosting its Annual Spring Gala, but the last thing on Harvey's mind is mingling with clients.
1. I'll Be Your Maverick

_A/N: This might become a series of smutty, office one-shots..._

* * *

···

**1\. I'll be your Maverick**

°•.•°

"Damn it, Donna, whose side are you on? Faye's or Samantha's?"

"I'm on the side of all of us, Harvey. Because we may need to get Faye out, but if this thing goes too far, we may not have a firm for Samantha to come back to."

She turned away from him, slightly annoyed he had once again questioned her loyalty. But before she could stomp off irritated, Harvey grabbed her wrist.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He shot her a playful smile and hoped his boyish charm would make her forgive him for being a jerk. "Have I told you how hot you look in that skirt?" Harvey drew her to him until he could rest his palms on her waist, his finger digging deep into her hips, keeping her in place. "Kelly McGillis has nothing on you." As he brought his lips closer to the exposed part of her neck he so desperately wanted to kiss, he felt two hands shove him backwards.

"Harvey."

His name rolling off her tongue could mean a myriad of things. This was a clear, no-bullshit threat if he ever heard one.

"What?" he said innocently, stretching the charm for all its worth. "Can't I compliment my girlfriend on her outfit? Especially since I can't wait to get her out of it," he leered, leaning in closer until he felt their breaths mingle. "You _are_ hot," he groaned, the playfulness having left him as he drew her in for a demanding kiss.

Donna pushed at his chest again, needing some distance to keep her mind from going places it shouldn't—although her move lacked conviction. "What's gotten into you?"

"You." He planted a kiss on her jaw. "You've gotten into me." As he continued kissing her, exploring fingers traveled along her arm until they reached her hand, and he gently guided her palm between them, pressing it against his crotch. "I wasn't kidding with the Top Gun reference," he grunted in her ear. "I've been hard for you all _goddamn_ day."

Instinctively, Donna fitted her fingers around his already impressive erection, feeling the length of him strain against his slacks. She stroked him through the thick fabric, eliciting a warning in the form of her name to roll off his lips and tremble through her resolve. Then he bucked his hips into her, and her nipples hardened.

_Damn him_ for making her grow wet as he moaned something else in her ear that never registered and she burrowed her nails into his arm.

They didn't do this. Sex in the office had been an unspoken restriction, regardless of how horny they were. However, it was late, and his breath was hot on her skin, and the frustration of the day needed an outlet. Still, she could protest—tell him to wait until they got home. But then his hand curved around her neck, and he kissed her until any coherent objection she may have been able to form disappeared in the way he dominated her mouth.

His tongue was warm and welcoming, making her knees buckle and her stomach flutter. Whatever protest she had left evaporated when he pushed her up against the sink.

Knowing she was helpless against his methods of persuasion, she figured if they were doing this, they better be discreet. "Come here," she demanded, taking his hand and guiding him over to the last stall where she locked them in. "The only reason I'm doing this is because the office is nearly empty, and the chances of being caught ar—"

Harvey crashed his lips into her again, framing her face with both hands as he pinned her against the wall, forcing her to get with the program, fast. He tugged at her sweater, riding the fabric up until he could slide his hand under onto her skin, his palm flattening against her stomach, before he changed directions and slipped it into her moistened panties.

"Jesus, Donna."

She grinned at him smugly as his fingers teased her juicy core.

If he wasn't hard already, he sure as hell was now, so he tormented her lips with involuntary vigor and slid a finger inside, then another, until she moaned out loud.

Startled, Harvey placed his free hand over her mouth immediately. "Shh. We gotta be quiet, okay."

She nodded against his palm, meeting his stare as he resumed fingering her.

To watch her squirm beneath his touch was one of life's biggest pleasures, and Harvey relished in it.

Before he could retract the hand that had shushed her, Donna stopped him. Holding his hand between hers, she guided his thumb into her mouth. As she sucked slowly, her gaze remained glued on him, her plump, red lips hot around the digit.

His eyes grew wide, and she devilishly delighted in the knowledge her ministrations were driving him crazy.

Donna tried her best not to make any noise, but silently cursed him for doing that thing with his fingers she loved so much. To contain her pleasure, she softly moaned into his palm and then released him—in dire need of a larger bodily intrusion. So, she started fumbling with his belt until his pants were undone, pooling around his ankles with his underwear. He was as hard as he would get, his glorious arousal throbbing in her palm as she caressed him and watched him grit his teeth.

He withdrew the hand buried deep within her and gripped himself, wetting his length while he waited for her to drop her panties. As soon as she had, he lifted one long leg around his waist, and—with a steadying grip on the tiles behind her—sunk himself into her slick entrance in a fluid motion. As he did, he captured her gasp with a searing kiss before she could make a sound.

Feeling her walls envelop his desperation, he lost his hand in her hair and drew her to him, fusing their mouths to keep them both from crying out.

The sounds of their bodies clashing filled the quiet space surrounding them as Harvey steadily thrust into her, breathing each other's breaths between kisses, hands roaming over too much fabric still separating them.

Near the brink of pleasure, a subtle but devastating noise stopped them dead in their tracks when the bathroom door opened with a creek, followed by sluggish footsteps.

They froze, panic flashing across their faces as they considered their options.

Harvey didn't move, which meant Donna _couldn't_ move.

The person started whistling—a simple tune they both recognized from a TV commercial. Whoever it was, clearly thought he was alone, and Donna had to suppress a giggle as Harvey grinned conspiratorially.

She glanced at Harvey, rejoicing in this little adventure with him, when she saw his expression change from joyful to serious as he stared at her swollen lips, his dark eyes black with desire. He quietly retracted his hips an inch and thrust back up. It was a noiseless movement, but he was still hitting her in all the right spots, and once more, he covered her mouth with his own to secure her whimpers.

A faucet ran, and then the towel dispenser was used, all while Harvey kept a leisurely pace humping his girlfriend some ten feet away. The door closed again a moment later, and the slow motions were replaced with faster, frantic ones, chasing an imminent release.

"I'm close," he rasped, needing skin to press his lips to before he settled on her favorite spot below her ear, sucking gently, biting roughly.

It would get her there, but not soon enough.

"Turn me around," she suggested, hating that it would mean breaking their connection, but at least she'd be right there with him when he came.

Never one to disobey her orders, he did as told. Pulling her ass to his crotch, Harvey watched how she ground herself on high-heeled shoes before him, her beautiful skirt wrinkled around her waist, readying herself to be taken by him. The added inches of footwear meant he could slip inside effortlessly. And so he did, letting her tight warmth envelop him anew.

Bracing herself with both hands, she watched how Harvey moved a hand between her legs, pinching and teasing her to heights unknown. Before long, his breathing became shallow, mixed with soft curses as Donna took over from him, rubbing her clit harder, feeling her climax approach at lightning speed. She exploded with a strangled moan, lips pressed firmly together, nothing more than a whimper filling the air to indicate she had come hard. _Fuck!_

Harvey bit her neck to keep himself from roaring as she convulsed around him, pumping him, and taking him with her over the edge. With one final thrust, he came inside of her, muting his own stifled grunt against her surface.

Out of breath and a little sweaty, he rested his head on her shoulder, needing a moment to gather himself.

Donna felt Harvey's weight press on her back, and she leaned her forehead on her arm, her legs still trembling from the retreating orgasm.

Eventually, Harvey pulled out and quickly cleaned them up, crouching down to help her into her panties, straightening her skirt and pulling up his own pants.

Before they left the stall, Harvey trapped her between himself and the wall one last time, kissing her with a reassurance this had not been a mistake. "You're amazing," he whispered against her lips, placing small pecks here and there until their breathing settled and the adrenaline wore off.

Making sure he looked presentable, Donna fixed his tie and tried to remove a lipstick stain from his collar before looking in the nearest mirror attempting to fix her own hair. Pleased with the result, she turned to Harvey. "How do I look?"

He took the opportunity to draw her into his body, moving his mouth to her ear as his deep voice thundered through her. "Like a sexy COO who just got fucked by a name partner in the men's bathroom." He nuzzled her neck, wrapping her in his powerful arms.

"Good. That was exactly the look I was going for," she sassed, returning the embrace, drowning in the man she had fallen so hard for.

"We should do that more often." There was a sparkle in his eye he hoped she'd see. For all his many faults, he loved her, and one way to show Donna how he felt was to drive her wild every chance he got.

Naughty didn't even begin to cover the expression on his face, and Donna let out a chuckle. "We just opened Pandora's box, didn't we?"

"You bet your sweet ass, we did." His hands slipped down and gave both her butt cheeks a squeeze. "What do you say we wrap up and go home?" Yeah, there was no way in hell he'd be able to concentrate on work tonight.

He threw her that Specter smile and her body hummed in appreciation. _Yes, please._


	2. Higher and Higher

···

**2\. Higher and Higher**

°•.•°

Harvey's bowtie was crooked. And no matter what he did, the damned thing wouldn't sit the way he wanted it to. Fumbling with the stubborn garment while staring in Donna's full-length mirror, he cursed again and then gave up. "We should get going," he grunted towards the bathroom, in an attempt to shift his focus from one annoyance to another.

To his further dismay, his comment was met with silence.

It was Friday night and they were getting ready for the firm's Annual Spring Gala. Louis had required everyone to put their best foot forward as the guest list contained all of Specter Litt Wheeler Williams' clients—new and potential—as well as all employees and plus-ones. The managing partner had wanted to liven things up by making this year's party less formal, resulting in a DJ and a dance floor being added, in addition to the customary bar.

Unfortunately, the change in protocol did not extend to dress code.

The whole charade was everything Harvey hated. On top of that, he still hadn't heard back from Groves Inc., one of his biggest clients, after their merger had fallen through earlier in the week. The deal going bust had not been his fault, but the downturn of events had added to a growing list of grievances they seemed to have with SLWW, and he had a nagging feeling they might drop him as their attorney. And if they did, Faye Richardson would have his head on a platter. If there was one thing he wanted to avoid, it was to antagonize the Antichrist now things had finally settled down and everybody knew about his relationship with Donna.

Like he had conjured her into being, his girlfriend materialized by his side, and he instinctively turned towards her, relinquishing tie-straightening duties to the best person for the job.

"There," she said after a few moments, stepping back to review her handiwork.

She shouldn't have, because Harvey's eyes fell down the neckline of her burgundy dress, and he noticed the deep cut of the strapless piece. Then his gaze dipped lower, to where a slit ran down her leg, halfway up her thigh. Way too high for his liking. "You're wearing _that_?"

Donna merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow, silently sharing her opinion he was a fool to think she needed his permission for her outfit or that she'd change on his behalf. "You have a problem with how I'm dressed?"

The incredulity in her voice didn't go unnoticed, and he instantly felt like an asshole. He wasn't the kind of man to tell a woman what to wear, but there was something about tonight that had him on edge, even though he refused to acknowledge exactly what. It most certainly had nothing to do with her ex-boyfriend, Michael Preston, being on the guest list, now that the firm had signed his business a few weeks ago.

"What's going on with you?" she asked, stepping forward again, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You've been moping all afternoon."

As one hand landed on her shoulder while the other smoothed her hair back, her perfume filled his senses, and he was hit by her beauty and the dazzling certainty he didn't want to leave the house at all. "I'd just rather stay in," he smirked, dipping down until their lips brushed. He felt her respond with a smile, accepting his way of apologizing for his idiocy. The response emboldened him, so he kissed her more deeply, and when he entered her mouth in search of her tongue, he discovered she met him halfway.

If anything, her kiss always made him feel better, and he employed the chance to let her know precisely how much he appreciated that fact by dropping his mouth to her neck where her scent worked like a drug on him, making him want to devour her on the spot. The idea of marking her was as brief as the moment he found himself in because Donna pushed him off gently before he could act on his compulsion.

"Easy there, Romeo. We have to go, and now I have to reapply my lipstick," she teased, and he let out a martyred sigh, watching her retreat into the bathroom again.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Harvey cursed a while later, when Louis had pulled him aside to inform him Groves had not only fired him as their lawyer, but they had dropped SLWW altogether. Faye, who was out of town this weekend, would be all over him come Monday, meaning he had to think of a way to lessen the blow.

Anger boiled up while his fists clenched.

Across the expanse of the floor's entrance, past the elevators and reception desk, he spotted Donna talking to someone. She looked absolutely breathtaking, and for a short moment, he forgot the trouble he was in. But then her conversation partner looked over his shoulder and the nameless face turned out to be the dreaded thorn in his side. Right then, Donna's eyes met his, and from the flicker of guilt her expression failed to conceal, he knew she must have seen the fire raging inside of him.

Like the punching bag he worked at the gym, his delicate ego was being bruised from all sides, and Harvey found his way to the bar, needing something to take the edge off while hoping to dissolve the pit in his stomach.

The party was now in full swing, with fancy dressed people scattered everywhere while some moderate pop song echoed through the usually quiet halls.

He used to love these shindigs. Leisurely, he'd make the rounds, hit on a girl or two while he let his reputation precede him. Not anymore, though. These days he was happy spending endless nights in the arms of the woman he loved, talking about a future he had never before dared to envision, uncaring about what other people thought, so long as he had Donna's admiration. Well into his forties, he was finally starting to realize there was more to life than his career. And it was time he checked in with his future.

Making his way through the crowd, he wrestled himself away from men and women demanding his attention. He had more important things to do than aimlessly chit-chatting with clients he couldn't care less about—like slipping his hand around Donna's waist while she continued to talk to Michael Whatshisname. The possessive grip he held her in could have resulted in her stepping out of his hold, but when she stayed put, he let go slightly, a warm sensation crawling up his body.

"Harvey, you remember Michael Preston?" she said, studying him.

"I do. Good to see you again," he lied, extending his free hand in greeting. The guy gave him an insincere smile and didn't cover his eyes falling over Harvey's hold on Donna.

"You too. If you'll excuse me, I'm getting another drink," Michael said, lifting his empty glass in the air. "It was nice to see you again, Donna."

"See you later, Michael," Donna smiled as the man nodded, not giving Harvey a second glance.

She spun around and Harvey released his grip, looking at his feet.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by his jealousy, something that was as foreign to him as having a faithful mother. But then again, he'd never loved anyone the way he loved Donna, so it only made sense this would be different now, too.

Harvey looked up at her, knowing he wore his shame for her to see.

She just stared at him. "Harvey, what's going on?"

"Grover Inc. fired us."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"And there's nothing we can do to fix it?"

He knew by 'we' she meant him, and he felt like an even bigger screwup. Donna revered him as a lawyer, always had, and having to disappoint her would forever be a stab in the heart. "No, they said they had lost faith in our ability to represent their business, so it's over."

In the ensuing silence, under Donna's scrutiny, the sting of his failure doubled, tapping into the well-buried conviction he'd never be good enough for her.

Gracefully, she took a step closer to him, smoothed her palms over his chest and said, "Come on, why don't you dance with me?"

Her gentle gesture affirmed she absolved him of his faults, making his heart thump faster in a thankful response because, without fail, the smallest touch from her made his troubles disappear. Losing a major client, facing her ex, it all didn't matter, as long as he had her. So, he choked out a rough "Yeah" and let her lead the way.

So far, none of the people at the firm had seen them together. They all knew, but somehow putting their affection on display for the world to see had felt…wrong. Instead, they had resorted to quick pecks when nobody was watching, or more lingering kisses when they rode up the elevator alone, but even the most mundane contact would always be concealed.

Until now.

Because they had joined the makeshift dance floor towards the ending of an upbeat song, Harvey had twirled her around like he had at Mike and Rachel's wedding. But soon the music changed to a ballad, and after an infinitesimal moment of contemplation, Donna had placed her hand on his shoulder, stepping into his arms, resting her cheek against his.

The world surrounding them faded into nothingness as Harvey breathed her in. The silk of her dress was slick beneath his touch, like the camisole she often wore to bed—the one he would pull gently over her head to reveal her glorious naked body, her breasts full, her nipples taut as she looked up at him with delicious desire.

At the thought, a shot of arousal landed in his groin, reminding him why they never touched in public to begin with. He tried his best to think of avalanches, earthquakes, even famine, but none worked, especially as Donna inhaled deeply, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"You're an amazing dancer," she murmured, before pulling back to meet his eyes.

The hazy look she gave him told him she too had been caught up in the moment and her obvious desire only fueled his fire. "Why don't we get out of here," he whispered.

Another deep breath, but this time she seemed to remember where they were. "We can't, Harvey. It's your name on that wall, too. You're expected to stay until the end."

He knew she was right, but he was so done with tonight, all he could think about was getting her home and naked. So, he leaned in and whispered into her ear the things he'd rather be doing that involved her, a bed, and a lot more privacy.

Donna let him continue for a while but pulled back too soon with a blush covering her cheeks. "Stop it. You're only working yourself up, and we can't leave now."

"It's already up," he grinned, grinding his hips into her pelvis in a final effort to persuade her.

He swore he saw her facade falter before she quickly composed herself.

"Behave." With a pointed finger, she added weight to her demand, and he grinned some more as a feeling of foolish, unadulterated love washed over him. This was what being _in love_ felt like, and he let the sensation pour into his entire being.

Instead of breaking the contact as to not entice him further, Donna draped both arms around his neck as the music lifted them into a private realm, away from the office, back to that place where only they existed.

Half an hour later, Harvey was discussing their strategy for telling Faye they had lost Grover with Louis. He was once again annoyed, frustrated. And hard.

Glancing through the crowd of people, he noticed Donna standing at the bar, facing the other way, and he took the opportunity to appreciate how long waves of auburn fell down her back, the zipper of the burgundy dress appearing halfway, the fabric hugging her hips and falling over her perfectly sculpted ass. The heels she always wore finished the image that stood like a painting before him, something to be treasured for the ages. And he grew even harder thinking how he would slowly unzip her later tonight as his tongue licked a path up her throat to that spot—

"Harvey? Are you listening?"

_Shit_. No. "Sure, Louis. That sounds great," he bluffed, hoping that was the correct comeback, tearing his gaze away from his woman to the balding man beside him.

"Alright. I'll make sure everything is in order before Faye returns on Monday."

"Great, thanks, Louis."

His partner nodded and walked off in time for Harvey to look at the bar again where, through a clear path, he saw Donna, head tipped back slightly, gulping down her drink.

As if on cue and almost in slow-motion, she swiveled around and straightaway their eyes met, like their souls intuitively knew where to find the other. With her stare came a heat that made his bowtie feel uncomfortable and his slacks seem tight. Then she let her eyes travel over his body, lingering just long enough on his crotch to know what was _still _going on, and a devilish smirk appeared on her lips. He watched how she held her drink between delicate fingers and treaded towards him, the alluring sway of her hips—her signature gait—captivating him, capturing him in her invisible grasp and nailing him to the floor.

His erection throbbed. And when she stood before him, close enough for her scent to push aside all rational thoughts—_too close_ for his already wavering resolve—he swallowed hard.

A gentle brush of her pelvis against his arousal caused him to grind his molars.

"You're showing remarkable restraint, Mr. Specter." She took a sip of her drink, her lips casually kissing the glass like she hadn't just set his body ablaze.

_Not for long_, he thought before lowering his lips to her ear. "I want you."

Slowly, her eyes traveled upwards to greet his stare. "I know," she whispered, and he blinked against his blurry vision.

Running an exploring finger under the placket of his shirt, she breathed, "Meet me in the file room in five minutes." Then she walked away.

Three minutes and forty-eight seconds later, he burst into the darkened room to find her body in the shadows, leaning against the shelves, one leg lifted to expose her thigh through the slit in her dress, luring him in.

Harvey swiftly turned the lock before six strides allowed one hand to disappear into her hair while the other pulled her into his body, his mouth hot on hers. Tongues collided, fighting for dominance, as his frame pressed her into the structure holding them upright.

His jacket landed on the floor behind him and the minute he was released from the restraint, his palm cupped her breast, kneading the swell until he felt her nipple tighten under the layer of silk and lace, and he nuzzled her neck.

"I knew you found me irresistible," he teased, sucking gently.

"I resisted you for twelve years," she said, pulling his shirt free and trying to undo his belt with little success.

"And yet, here we are."

"Shut up and take your pants off."

"Impatient, are we?" he replied, finding her lips in a heated kiss as he fumbled with the metal of his belt. In no time, his slacks and briefs pooled at his ankles.

Thanks to the slit on the side, he easily hoisted the fabric of her dress up. Then he paused. Astonished, he glanced between them before darting his eyes to meet hers. "You're not wea—"

"Underwear. Yeah. No shit, Sherlock."

"So, you wanted this to happen," he grinned, lifting one leg around his waist while slipping a finger between her damp folds. The fact he found her ready while barely having touched her sent a shiver up his spine and a jolt of lightning to his already straining arousal.

"I often don't wear underwear. It depends on the—Ahh," she moaned, as he sheathed himself into her wet walls. "Dress," she finished, grabbing his shoulders for support.

"Wait. Is this a new thing or have you done that before?" he asked with his lips against her skin, bewildered. The mere idea of her having sat outside his office, naked underneath whatever enticing outfit she had chosen to wear that day, had him nearing the edge faster than he could say 'commando'.

"Harvey—Fuck! Every woman—ah—has gone without—ahhh—underwear now and then—Oh fuuuck!"

"So, even when you were my secretary…"

"Yes," she conceded before another whimper strangled her voice. "Now shut up—ohh—and fuck me."

He complied—happily. "If I had known…," he mused huskily, his lips near her ear.

"You wouldn't have gotten any work done," she drawled, her fingernails digging into the fabric on his back as his thick length stretched her wide, the friction almost too much to bear.

Having Donna pushed up against the boxes of files while buried deep inside her, he gloried in the sensation he was allowed to do this now. Ever since their second first night, he had mapped every inch of her body, taking notes of where she liked to be touched, which spot elicited the loudest moan, and how to make her beg for mercy. The list had grown as their nights together had increased and it aided him now in getting her off before he came, already far ahead of her in nearing a release.

Alternating between gently sucking just below her ear and licking his way up until his tongue lavished her auricle, he had her whimpering in minutes. His hips bucked into her welcoming core relentlessly and almost of their own accord. For a while, the only sounds in the room were their heaving breaths and bodies meeting. And when he moved a hand between them, rubbing over her tender clit, she had to muffle her moans into the collar of his shirt. So, he rubbed a little more until he had her near the edge.

In a glance, he caught her coming undone, unguarded, her lips parted, her eyes closed, her body in complete surrender to his love. To be allowed inside her, to be the one to bring her to the brink of ecstasy time and time again, never ceased to flood him with blissful appreciation, knowing he'd won the goddamn jackpot.

Her eyes shot open, catching his gaze, and the world stopped spinning as fireworks exploded between them when their lips met in a passionate but desperate kiss.

"Shit, Donna. I'm gonna come."

"Me too," she rasped.

So, he hitched her leg up higher, pounding harder until her whimpers came in rapid succession and he felt her convulse around him a moment later, taking him with her into the abyss of pleasure.

As he released, he grunted his moans into her hair while her body trembled against his, absorbing his final thrusts effortlessly.

Breaths mingled as they each were forced back into reality.

Long after the high of his climax had worn off, Harvey remained glued to her figure, pinning it against the shelving unit while he placed open-mouthed kisses wherever he could find skin. A particularly soft patch along her neck captured his attention and he suckled gently, feeling her fingers in his hair, coaxing him on until she moaned his name anew.

"Hmm, I love that sound." He felt her smile against him, her nails scraping over his scalp, and he drew back to meet her eyes. In them, he found a sanctuary only she had ever provided—a place where he didn't have to be cautious, where he could bare his soul without fear of being shut down, and it propelled him forward. "You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

She hummed in response. "I'm pretty crazy about you, too."

The softness in her voice crushed him, so he kissed her again, then said, "Move in with me."

Before she could reply, he captured her lips in another searing kiss, building his case and trying to shake the nerves creeping up his spine. "I'm not very good with these things, and I don't want to push you or anything. And if it's too soon, I'll understand," he stammered. "I just don't want to spend another moment apart."

"Well, you basically already proposed, so I'd say things are going pretty fast." Her tone was matter-of-fact, but her hazel eyes revealed she was well-aware their new-found happiness was still fragile. Luckily, the uncertainty was balanced out by the hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Too fast?"

She only shook her head, smiling up at him. "I'd say just fast enough." Her hand found his and their fingers linked, like perfectly fitting pieces of a puzzle.

"So, is that a yes?"

She nodded, brought her face closer to his, then whispered against his mouth, "It is." Their lips met again, this time in a voiceless pact to take a significant step towards spending their lives together. "Now put some pants on before someone walks in here."

With a smile he knew covered his entire stupid face, he reluctantly stepped out of her embrace and zipped himself up while Donna straightened her dress and ran a finger through her hair. She took one step in the direction of the door but waited for him to follow. And when he walked beside her, she slipped her hand in his, fingers entwining, thumbs caressing for the full twelve feet of space left to cross until they reached the threshold.

Their eyes met again and the glow Donna emanated would likely give her away once they returned to the party, but he didn't care. She looked happy, radiant—all thanks to him—and his heart skipped a beat.

She flashed him another devastating smile before freeing the lock and stepping into the hall. As she did, he smacked her ass playfully. "That was hot, Ms. Paulsen."

She peered over her shoulder, smirking, and said, "I know," before adding a little extra jaunt to her stride as he purposefully waited for her to walk away so he could enjoy the view.

* * *

_A/N: I never thought I would update this story, but then this idea came along and I ran with it. :) Hope you like it! Let me know by writing a review._

_Once again, major kudos to my betas, Elle, Cassie and Nina, without whom this all would suck. Thanks, girls. I appreciate you all so much!_


End file.
